Day of Fate
by G-Kun Son
Summary: Gohan had to face many hardships during his climatic battle against Cell, sometimes more than we are told about.
1. DoF - Part 1

Author's Notes: Well, I was having a little bit of writer's block with my other stories so I decided to write a fic about Gohan's SSJ2 transformation. Since I love the song "Unmei no hi ~ Tamashi vs Tamashi" (The Day of Fate ~ Spirit vs Spirit) I just had to try my hand at my first songfic. Unfortunately since I tend to be descriptive I'm dividing this up into 2 or 3 parts. I'm aiming toward 2 parts, though. Anyhow, tell watcha think, since I always like to know!   
  
The term "gaki" is used in this fic and it means "brat". Everything else has direct translations, except for "Otousan" which means, "Father".  
  
Also, the lyrics for the song were not done by myself, though I probably should have translated them myself since I speak some Japanese, but don't know a huge vocabulary. Anyhow, the words were taken from a website, so sorry if the translation is off since I didn't do it personally. 

I'd also like to note that what I am writing is not the original dialogue. I'm basically doing this off of memory of the scenes and putting in things I think the characters would say, do, etc. in that position. I did, however, leave out scenes since I would run out of song before I finished with the fic if I didn't do it that way.

  
Note that due to not having seen the Cell Games episodes in a while I *know* that part of it is off and in the wrong order. To be specific the part where Android 16 blows up. I couldn't remember for the life of me what order it occurred in so I put in the way that I thought made sense and worked with the lyrics order. Anyhow, enough talk, on with the fic…

Day of Fate: Part 1 

The air outside was hot, damp, the smell of irony blood filling into the nostrils of a lonely figure in admist of a plain field. The place was scattered of life, bare, except for the small patches of dried grass that dotted the dust clad surface, the dry and crumpled up grass a deadly green-brown. Most places were scored with burn marks from concentrated ki, large rocks and boulder pieces laying aimlessly across the group in an unorganized array from missed blasts and bodies hurled through solid rock walls.

In the middle of this battlefield, this ground of destruction, stood a figure. Tall, alone, fearless with a smile written clearly on his soft face and features. His golden hair lay upright on his head, thick wispy strands moving carelessly about his face with a gentle breeze that stirred them from their resting place. "That's right, I give up," said the voice loudly and clearly, confidence heard obviously through the tone, though his smile remained plastered to his face. His look did not falter, his happy, if not cheerful, expression transfixed as his aqua eyes moved to stare at the android in front of him. Son Goku let out a soft chuckle, his hands moving to rest on his lower hips as his eyes held an unknown glint. A surprise hidden within their depths as he stared plainly at the green mass in front of him. Small cuts lined his body; beads of sweat streaming down his brow, mixing in with irony blood even though he seemed not to heed them.

Across from him, a good distance away, on the field stood another figure. This one was much more fearsome, his stance tall and regale. He wasn't at all pleasant looking, a slightly surprised look crossing his visage at the man's words, an almost unbelieving look claiming his features before he calmed himself down. He smiled, a small huff falling from his nostrils as his arms moved to slowly cross over his chest. "Come now, who could possibly be a chance against me? You are the only one who could prove a worthy fight and you're giving up? Enough of this nonsense, get ready to fight." Said the green skinned figure, his voice calm and almost poetic if it had not been lost under his emotionless and cruel tone. The creature held no remorse and he was inclined to show it to its full potential.

"But there is someone. And this someone is more powerful than you or me." Called out Goku softly, his classic grin spreading across his face.

 Toku wa michite~Time overflows 

"Impossible, no one is strong than I am." Said Cell in defiance, his chin tilting upward and to the side to show his distaste in the saiyan's words. He didn't believe a word of it. He was perfect; in fact he was the perfection of perfect. It had been Dr. Gero's dream for him to be the perfect warrior and that was exactly what he had become, what he had _always been._

"Which one will it be?" he asked mockingly, one of his hands moving to guester toward the group of fighters standing in suspense on a mountain's cliff. They had no clue who Goku was speaking about, their mouths ajar and surprised expressions written clearly upon their faces. The mystery of their friend truly had them bewildered.

"Perhaps the Namek? No, he wouldn't last a minute in my new form; much too weak. Maybe Vegeta? No, the 'Prince of all Saiyans' wouldn't make it either. A mere flick of my wrist and each of them would perish. So tell me, Goku, who is this mystery warrior you speak of? Is he here or are you planning to pull him out of your pocket?" continued Cell cruelly showing off the weakness of each fighter as he smiled wickedly, not caring for the feelings he was hurting with his words. They may have been true, but they still hurt like hell.

"The person I'm talking about is my son." Said Goku solemnly, his grin still present as a shocked look crossed Cell's face. He surpressed a small chuckle as he watched Cell's glaze shift to the eleven year old boy standing in admist of the group, his smile only widening at the sight.

Oo Meshia, Oo Meshia-ra~Ohh god, Ohh gods 

"A boy? I will not fight a boy, he won't even last five minutes." Barked Cell, angry that he would insulted in such a manner. He was much better than a mere _gaki, there was no way he would reduce his perfect form to fighting a child. Sure, he could easily destroy him in one blow, the boy looked fragile and weak. It wouldn't be a big deal, but still, to think that Goku thought an eleven-year-old could beat him was enough to send the android over the edge._

"We'll see what you'll be saying once he beats you." Said Goku smoothly, unphased by Cell's words. He grinned openly, his look turning serious as he hopped lightly into the air, his ki raising enough to keep him in flight as he headed toward the group of his friends and son. He smiled sheepishly as he landed in front of Gohan, his smile not flattering even though the boy gave him a befuddled look. 

"Dad...I…can't…" the boy muttered softly, his head shaking at the possibility that his father thought he could actually beat Cell. It was impossible to his young mind; it just couldn't be true. Had his father actually said he could beat him? No, it had to be all in his head. Maybe he meant Vegeta, or even Trunks. But not himself, it just couldn't be real.

A sigh rang from the boy's parted lips, his head shaking slowly. Golden strands swayed above the boy's vision as his eyes moved to stare up at his father. He blinked as his father merely put a hand affectionately on his thick spiky hair, ruffling the strands as he smiled reassuringly.

"You can do it Gohan, I believe in you." Said Goku softly to his son; his words low in whispery though he spoke the truth. Moving his hands to rest on the boy's shoulders Goku kneeled down to his level, his fingers digging into the soft padding fabric of the boy's silky white cape. "Gohan, you know you can do this. Just don't be afraid to use all your strength. You're stronger than all of us combined, you just have to try." Continued Goku, his voice carrying lightly on the flow of the wind around him, his words reassuring and confident.

"No dad, you just think that because you weren't fighting with all your strength." Said the boy slowly, the reality of what his father's words still not quite settling into his subconscious.

"I don't know about you but I was giving it my all. Gohan the only reason you thought that was because you were comparing my power to your's. Weren't you?" asked Goku, his smile widening even though he already knew the truth. He had long ago known his son would surpass him and today was the day when he would prove it to everyone.

"Gohan is this true?" Piccolo's stern voice interrupted the two, his voice betraying his shock. He still couldn't believe Goku would actually ask his son to fight such an evil being as Cell. He was still a boy and shouldn't have to face such evils as him. His dark eyes blinked back a surprised glint when Gohan's head slowly turned toward him, the hybrid saiyan giving one nod of his head before his gaze settled downward.

"Gohan you can do this, so go show 'em what you're made of." Called out Goku's voice softly, though the confidence of his words lingered. His grin broke freely over his face, his grip leaving his son's shoulders as he slowly stood up.

"Alright dad," said Gohan softly, a determined look crossing his face as he gave a single nod. He doubted he would be able to pull off such an incredible feat as his father was boosting too, but he knew he would never know if he didn't try. Sighing deeply, Gohan yanked at the collar of his thickly layered cape, bringing it up and over his head as he let it fall behind him. The cape fell to the ground with a soft thump; the cape's ends waving gently in the air behind him before settling on the now placid dust. 

"Gohan you don't have to do this." Questioned Piccolo softly, not at all liking the idea of the young boy going out to fight by himself.

"Its alright Piccolo, I want to." Said Gohan after a small pause, flashing Piccolo a small smile before he leapt from the side of the cliff and headed down to the ground below. His feet touched gingerly against the ruined battlegrounds where his father and Cell had been fighting only minutes ago, his fingers moving to clench into a tight fist as he looked at Cell. "Lets get this over with," mumbled the boy softly under his breath, waiting for the impending fate that was before him. He had no clue what the turn out would be, but somehow he found it not to be in his favor.

Cell merely chuckled softly, his eyes playful and pleasant. He was going to show everyone how pathetic their hopes were. To rely on a boy was an impossible feat that truly showed their lowly ways as humans, even as saiya-jin. Moving his gaze to rest on the boy, Cell openly taunted him, just waiting for the right chance to beat the kid into a bloody plump.

"Here Cell, you may need this. It wouldn't be fair to let Gohan beat you when you're not at full strength." Called out a voice from atop the cliff. Goku smiled before throwing Cell the senzu bean Krillin had given him, receiving gasps and shocked looks from his friends who truly believed he had gone mad. He merely shrugged off their questioning gazes, his eyes cool and collected. He didn't wear a hint of worry, knowing his son was fully capable of handling Cell at his full power.

"You've just sealed your son's fate." Said Cell tauntingly, his voice mocking Goku as he grabbed the senzu and quickly devoured of it. He smirked, gulping down the restoring bean in one gulp as he towered high above Gohan in the air, his arms folded over his chest in defiance.

_Yuduliya-vele_

_Yuduliya-vele_

_Yuduliya iyaliya…._

Gohan stood before the beast, the creature in which had destroyed countless lives just to become perfect. His fears were masked behind a look of determination, determination to fulfill his father's words and not let him down. He knew deep down inside that his father held a tremendous amount of faith in him, a mere boy, and that boy was determined to make his father's words truth, to make his faith real. He wouldn't give up without a fight that much was for certain.

"Please give me the strength to do this for you father." Whispered Gohan under his breath, his aqua eyes slowly moving to greet Cell's glaze with a glint of fury behind their impending glare. A rattled breath shaked from the hybrid saiyan's chest, his hands moving to plaster themselves to his sides as his fingers curled into a tight fist. '_Please help…_' he thought softly, his eyes closing for a moment before slowly opening to stare at the sight of his tormentor. The person who had hurt his father and many others; he couldn't stand him. He was a horrible being that did things to people that didn't deserve them. That was enough to make Gohan's battle with him something to count for. The boy didn't really enjoy fighting all that much; he never wanted to hurt someone who hadn't done anything wrong. But now he was faced with a challenge and with someone who had done wrong, he just wished Cell would reason with them and leave everyone alone. Why did everyone want to destroy the earth? The thought rolled around in Gohan's mind before Cell's taunting words rudely interrupted him.

"Saying your final prayers boy?" he called out loudly, a laugh escaping from his throat as his chest heaved with the action.

Gohan didn't bother answering, his aqua eyes narrowing. His voice erupted in a loud yell, his ki growing friecely around him. The ground trembled under the explosion of ki, dust stirring from its resting place as clumps of rocks jettisoned from the ground and flew through the air in large chucks. Waves of dust disseminated from their positions, flying madly in the air around Gohan as sparks of ki erupted around his body before quickly smothering and falling into the bright golden aura forming strongly around his body. He cut the energy at its peak, his body straightening out as the aura left, standing as normal except for the large power reading off of him though he seemed perfectly content with the level. 

Moving his hands in front of him, Gohan slowly moved one of his legs back, his other holding firm into the ground in front of him. His hands curled into tight fists, his fingers clenching together as he moved them in front of him in a defensive stance. Aqua eyes narrowed, Gohan prepared himself. It was all he could do at the moment. Yeah, he would prefer to be soaking in the sun with his father by his side, relaxing in the cool breeze of a summer's days. But unfortunately that wasn't in the agenda for the day and Gohan knew he had to be focused if he ever hoped to be able to experience such things again. If anyone would be able to for that matter.

It hadn't been long however until Cell had tired of waiting for him to make the first move, the android swooping down with incredible speed in a fury of kicks and punches that stung Gohan like a sledge hammer. It wasn't pleasant at all, his arms moving quickly to block the blows, though neither seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Face bruised and muscles soon growing sore from the speed in which their blows meant and disengaged, Gohan soon found himself slipping. Slowly but surely he wasn't able to keep up with Cell. Another blow taken, another punch sending him hurling toward the ground before he could catch himself. It was all so much and just _so fast. It was hard for the saiyan to contemplate it at all, let alone have the moment to think of a devulise plan._

It didn't take more than a few moments until Gohan found his face connected with a tightly packed fist, his head jerking to the side as his jaw banged against the tender insides of his cheek. He winced, a small trail of blood falling between his parted lips as he coughed, heavy and hard, gasping for air to reach his lungs. Cell didn't bother to wait for the young saiyan to compose himself, instead moving in to hit him hard in his shoulder, sending the boy plummeting toward the ground in a huge heap.

The ground shook, shaking violently across the otherwise placid terrain as Gohan's body fell from the sky. His skin tightened, pulled back, as he collided with the side of a mountain, his body moving head first into the deep, thick, solid, surface. He could feel his limbs on vagure of cracking, his bones pricking and his body filling with cuts as friction seemed to pay no heed to him and continued to throw him further through its abyss.

He eventually stopped, a groan of pain falling between his lips as his eyes slowly closed. The desire to sleep suddenly overtook him, calling him and beckoning him to fall into its safety zone where he could regain his strength and heal the wounds of his hard taken blows. He could practically feel the small stream of blood cascading down the side of his face, an open wound coming from perhaps the top of his face. The warm, slick substance slowly rolled down his thinly curved cheeks, brushing into the dip of his eyes before continuing to his chin where it slowly gathered and fell to the ground before him. His fingers clenched into tight fists, blood sputtering out of their grasp as his fingers grip tightened, an angered look crossing the once faithful boy's face. He pounded hard against the ground around him, the small hole he had dug himself into dark and dank. He could hear his chest heaving, his lungs reaching out for air before his head would explode with rage.

'_Damnit, I can't give up,'__ thought Gohan, his head slowly shaking against his mind's wishes. He knew he couldn't give up, not if he wanted to live up to his father's words and protect everyone. His ki tingled around him, small sparks jettisoning around his otherwise crouched body. Closing his eyes slowly, his eyelids pushed tightly together, Gohan screamed in anger. He couldn't take it, he wouldn't let Cell beat him. And not that easily. _

That was when it came to him. The thought. The realization. _His plan._

Gohan's eyes slowly opened, blinking out of confusion, as his wide eyes looked thoughtful. The scheme, the plan of his father's, suddenly coming to him full force. The small breakout, yet small in size, was just what his father knew would happen. Gohan shook his head in disbelief, his thick golden strands swaying atop his head with the motion "No 'tousan…I can't believe…why?" His voice rumbled from his throat in a shaky voice, small and fragile though to the point. His question was already answered, he knew from the second his mind had caught on. His father knew that Cell would anger him, cause his power to grow…almost swell, under the tyranny that was encompassing him. It would pull him over the edge, drive him forward, and leave behind nothing in its wake. The thought of that power frightened Gohan more than anything else.

"Otousan…I don't want it," said Gohan softly, his voice escaping from his lips in a dejected whisper. "I don't want it," he repeated slowly, his fists hitting the ground angrily. He didn't want the power he had, he never had wanted it. It had always just been thrown onto him; without question, without answer. It was a horrible fate, to have so much power yet to not know how to control or surpress it. Gohan just wished he could surpress it for the rest of his life. He couldn't stand it, nor did he want to live with it.

Anger boiled up inside of him, his ki sparking around his body as he let out a scream of agony. It was not over pain, though he knew he had plenty of it; it was over the struggle within himself. He didn't want to believe it but he knew it was hopeless; the power was consuming and driving him to the brink of the edge. He understood why his father would try to make him use the power, but he just wished he would understand that he was afraid of it. He loved his father dearly, but he just didn't seem to notice that his son lacked the cool confidence that he always had.

The rocks encompassed around Gohan, almost like a cage, seemed to lift, smacking into each other with a loud thud before cracking to the ground in small peddles. Gohan's ki grew, soaring, as sparks of lightening-ki shot around his body, smoldering the boulders around his body as he slowly pried himself from the ground slick with his own blood. The way he had fallen was barely any bigger than himself, keeping the saiyan pinned to the ground. But it did not last long, his ki erupting around him in a fury before it set the entire mountain open, a large cut made deep into the stomach.

Gohan stood slowly, his bruised and blood covered hands pushing him up. He no longer needed to worry about the mountainside he had been thrown into, nothing left of it but a pile of heap. His sensitive hearing had caught the startled gasps of those present, rock chucks falling from the sky and breaking into dust as they plummeted to the ground.

His face, yet so young and fragile, was hostile. His aqua eyes remained narrowed, a hint of sorrow hidden behind their veil as he approached the battlegrounds, his feet hitting softly against the rugged dirt. All stared toward him as he silently approached, no words uttering from his mouth. He knew he had surprised everyone, most thinking him dead except one…His confident father would never think such a thing, he knew his son could take it and he had.

"What? But you're dead!" screeched Cell, his voice slightly un-nerved though he soon lost the tone as his foot tapped lightly against the ground. "So coming back for seconds, I see. No bother, it'll only be a moment before it's all over with." Continued Cell tauntingly, his voice cool and etched with ease. He had dropped his look of shook almost immediately, replacing it with that of a smirk in only a moment's notice.

"That's enough Cell, I'm going to put a stop to your reign of terror." Said Gohan smoothly, his strides stopping mere feet away from the android as the eyes of a young warrior stared his challenge head on.


	2. DoF - Part 2

**Day of Fate: Part 2******

Cell's voice rang from his lips in a hearty laugh at the boy's words, his eyes lively and full of wicked playfullness. "Come now, don't start on that again. Remember what happened last time? Or would you like me to repeat that experience for you?" asked Cell, his voice etched with a cool confidence that seemed to bellow from deep within the android's chest.

"I'm going to give you one chance…" said Gohan's voice softly, speaking lowly so that no one but himself and Cell could hear his words. His head tilted downward slightly, a downcast expression of almost shame written across his visage.

"Chance? You are going to give _me_ a chance?" asked Cell, a little bewildered by the boy's irrational words, though his curel smile still lingered across his features. "I would love to chat, but I would really like to finish you off so I can finish what I started with your father and then blow up this planet. It's really starting to bore me." Said Cell slowly, emphasizing his words as he yawned loudly. His grin only grew when he saw the angered expression forming on the boy's face for being ignored. Not that he cared, but it was still pleasurable to see that he had angered him.

_Aa soko-nashi no kyoufu wo hikitsure~Ah, drawing fathomless terror_

"Cell you don't have to do this. I don't want to hurt anyone or anything, but you're going to make me. You have the chance to stop this, please stop. Stop before I have to unleash my power. I don't want to know what will happen then. But please stop." Said Gohan softly, his voice low so that their words could only be heard between each other.

"Stop? You foolish child, you think that by being angry that you can defeat me? You are wrong and far from the truth. But I will admit, this hidden power of your's does have me intrigued. Perhaps I shall try my might against it before I destory this world." Said Cell slowly, a laugh escaping from his lips as he watched the look of fright crossing the boy's face.

"No…" Gohan muttered softly, his head shaking in disbelief. If Cell even…did he even have an idea what he was dealing with? The thought rolled over in Gohan's mind, his thoughts already jumbled and uncertain. This, of all things, was pure maddness on Cell's part. Gohan himself didn't even want to know what destruction his power could cause against the earth, not after what he had seen throughout his earlier years. And now, now he was much more powerful than before. This, he knew, could be a big mistake.

"Come on Gohan, won't you show me this power of your's?" mocked Cell as the android flew toward Gohan, his clenched fists beating down against the boy in a fury of moves. Gohan barely had time to react, his arms moving up in front of him to block some of the punches and kicks, though most reached him head on, battering the saiyan boy worse. Gohan gulped mentally as he felt that small part in him beginning to boil, he tried to smolder it, but Cell wouldn't stop. He just kept on taunting him, pulling him—no forcing him into something he didn't want to do!

Cell seemed to catch onto the boy's delima, grabbing onto the pain-stucken boy and holding him within a tight bearhug. His arms closed around the boy's small frame, making sure to pin Gohan's hands to his sides as he the boy struggled to get free from his ever tightening grip. "If you won't let it out then I'll squeeze it out of you!" said Cell, his grip tightening around the boy. He grinned as Gohan struggled for air, his mouth jolting open as scarlet blood sputtered from the depths of his mouth. "Come now, just get angry and let it all go." Continued Cell his voice soft and smoothing, though it did nothing to the boy. 

_Aa, semarikuru jaaku na tamashi~Ah, evil spirits come near_

Gohan's screams of angoy ran throughout the battlegrounds, a trail of scarlet blood admitting from his mouth and along the curved of his chin as his chest rattled for breath. It felt like his lungs were caving in on him and allowing him no excess to air. '_I'm sorry, dad' thought Gohan in vain, his eyes dazed with darkness. He barely noticed when the tight grip released from around his small frame, his body falling limp to the ground with a loud thud. _

He must have blacked out. Yes, that had been the conculsion that Gohan had arrived to when his vision first started coming back to him. His aqua eyes stared upward from the ground, a horrid-stricken face appearing on the boy's features as he caught sight of something he never wanted to see. "No…" said Gohan softly, his head shaking in disbelief as he watched Cell blast away Android 16. The bulky android had apparently saved Gohan's life by coming onto the battlegrounds and distracting Cell long enough for Gohan's boy to fall from Cell's grasp, though he had obviously lost his life in the process.

Gohan pushed back tears at the sight, the head of the android rolling aimlessly against the ground until friction took place and creased its movements. The ground was littered with machincal parts, the things that had kept the android alive until only seonds ago. "How could you…?" hissed Gohan, slowly moving himself into a standing position. The task was difficult to say the least, but there was no way in hell he was going to let Cell get away with killing someone, especially right in front of him.

"You liked that, huh? Well I have something that you'll like even more." Said Cell softly, a snort admitting from his nostrils as he sprouted seven Cell Jr.s from his high tipped tail. The Cell Jrs. were the same as Cell in every detail except smaller and instead of being green they were blue. The little Cells giggled softly as their creator, or "father" rather, pointed toward the group of weary fighters on the cliff. "Destroy them, and make sure to have some fun while you're at it." Said Cell, laughing as all the Cell Jrs. happily obeyed him and flew into the air toward Gohan's friends and family.

"No Cell leave them alone! They didn't do anything!" shouted out Gohan desperately, his mouth agasp as he watched his friends and family prepare to fight the beings that matched Cell's strength easily. Gohan didn't want to admit it, but he knew they weren't strong enough to defeat the Cell Jrs. Even his father was too weak from his battle with Cell to be able to take on the spawn of Cell.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun, Gohan. And don't think I'm going to let your friends cheat." Said Cell, hoping lightly into the air as he disappeared. He reappeared right next to Krillin, the bald man stepping back in fright as Cell reached out and snatched the bag of senzu beans from his grasp. "I don't think you'll be needing those." Said Cell with a small laugh before returning to Gohan, the restoring beans within his grasp. He wasn't even going to give Gohan's friends half a chance at beating any of his spawn.

Makerarenai unmei no wakare hi~The day of parting for invincible fate 

"Everyone get ready, they're coming!" called out Trunks, his muscles bulking out as he powered up, his ki level steadily rising. The Cell Jrs. each took a person, one for each as they began to battle with the weaker fighters. 

"I should've taken a senzu bean while I had the chance," mumbled Goku softly, his hands moving out in front of him in a defensive stance, his legs planting firmly into the ground. His chest heaved as he brought up a hand to guard away from the miniture Cell's first punch. He had less than half of his normal power, having lost most of it during his first fight with Cell, leaving the saiyan in a desperate state. He barely lasted five minutes before he fought himself being punched around.

Scarlet blood protruded from Goku's mouth as the Cell Jr.'s fist collided with his jaw, sending the saiyan falling backward and completely off balance. He didn't,however, land, the Cell Jr. already moving to hit him in the back and send him flying forward. Goku yelled out in pain, landing on his back as the sharp edges of rocks poked into his flesh and pireced his skin. The Cell Jr. didn't show mercy on the poor saiyan, climbing atop the man's chest and pounding his fists into his face, Goku defenseless to stop him. 

"No Cell, stop this now! This is between you and me, leave my friends out of this!" yelled out Gohan desperately, his fingers clenching into fists at his sides as Cell merely chuckled and continued to watch the spectacle. The scene was horrible, most of Gohan's friends beaten to a bloody plump, his father having to be saved by Piccolo before the Cell Jr. had a chance to kill him. The sight was almost too much for Gohan to stand, his emotions flaring with intensity. Sparks of ki rose around his body, his golden strands tipping upward further before falling again, the motion a wave of his emotions. 

"Let it go, Gohan."

_Yuduliya-vele_

_Yuduliya-vele_

_Yuduliya iyaliya…_

Gohan's aqua eyes blinked wide as he heard the crackled, obviously androidic, voice settle in the air around him. His glaze settled downward to rest on the managled head that had once belonged to Android 16, sparks flying from the opening that had been his neck. He was holding on by a thread and he seemed to be determined to use his last few moments of working to talk to Gohan.

"Just let it all go," said the voice again. It was gentle, even through the harsh screech that sounded from the damage he had received. Gohan felt tears falling from his eyes at the sight. One near dead person—at least a thing he considered a person –and then his family and friends being beaten to bloody plumps. The things going on around Gohan were almost too much for the youthful saiyan to bear.

Cell finally came to attention of the android's head, an amused smirk pulling at his lips as he turned his attention away from his 'children' and their fun. "Oh…so you're still alive." Said Cell slowly, his chin tilting downward as his arms unfolded across his chest and swayed at his sides. His body slowly turned as he moved to face the boy and the android's head inbetween them, one of the spectators on the sidelines having obviously thrown the head over by them. 

"Just let it all go, Gohan." Repeated the android's head slowly, a smile pulling at his lips as his blue eys stared at the boy in front of him. He didn't even notice, not even heeding the action, as Cell took a step toward the head. His foot slowly rose, slamming down atop the android's head as a crunch rang through the otherwise silent terrain. Everything stopped, the fighting in the background, the birds chirping, the few people that were on the sidelines and managed to stay alive, all quiet. It was an eerie presence, the first true death witnessed in the battleground, right in front of the eleven year old boy.

Gohan was absolutely speechless at first. His mouth was agasp, an unheard breath rumbling from his chest. He couldn't explain it; he couldn't very well believe what had just happened. It was like a twig snapping, the very last of Gohan's nerves falling to the ground in a heep with the swift action that brought a smile to Cell's lips at the boy's reactions.

"Piece of junk," muttered Cell, a laugh rumbled from his chest as the last sounds of the dying core of android 16 faded away, leaving the android dead. 

Aa, chi ni ueta kemono ga hohoemu~Ah, bloodthirsty beasts smile 

Never coming back. Dead. Gone. He's gone forever. Killed. Murdered. Goodbye.

He felt himself slipping away slowly, his mind and body falling away into the darkest reaches of his subconscious. He couldn't believe it, it was just _so wrong. Android 16 loved life and he was willing to kill himself to save it, and here was Cell…the being that wanted to destroy the life that he and so many others cared deeply about. _

Aa, atsuku naru seigi no tamashi~Ah, spirits of justice heat up 

He felt the power around him erupt, the very thing keeping him sane and from plugging over that edge where he would no be in control…so slowly slipping away. From his grasp, his comforting spot, the place where he knew he would be able to control it. It was falling away, like a leaf just out of his reach. His eyes dazed over with tears, the moment seeming to last forever, though no more than a second had passed.

The small piece of his sanity was gone, blown in a gentle breeze that erupted from the bottom of his deepest fears. The small thread that the boy had been clinging too sudden gave loose, his arms reaching to grasp onto all that he knew and what sanity was left of him, as he tried desperately to right himself. It was an odd feeling, to say the least. To first feel yourself slipping away, only to find yourself on a new level. A place of power, a new…you.

_Dare mo inai chikyuu nante iya a! ~Don't want a world with no one in it!_

Yume mienai hoshi nante mitaku wa nai! ~Don't want to see a planet where one cannot dream!

Then it all happened. The moment so fleeting and ironic, familiar in the most odd sense. Gohan's power rose, a scream of fury escaping from the boy's blood drawn lips. Tears streamed down his cheeks in steaming hot gushes, his energy on edge, his spirit wounded. 

Cell had gone too far now, there was no turning back, he had to be stopped.

Zettai ni!!~Not a chance!! 

The feelings were strange, the ones that coursed through his body as his muscles grew, his fingers clenched into tight fists at his sides. All he felt was hatred, a raging emotion that filled his body as his thoughts suddenly came clear.

He wanted to kill Cell.

No. He wanted Cell _dead._

It was the only thought that seemed to run through Gohan's mind for the moment, his aqua eyes wide as ki bursted from around him, the ground shaking and breaking apart under its pressure. He had warned the android, told him that he was going to kill him if he tried to release his power. And that was exactly what Cell had done, the stupidness of the action completely unbarable through Gohan's eyes.

He was angry. No, he was furcious.

_WOW WOW Omae wo~WOW WOW Can't stand_

_Taosazu ni wa irarenai! ~Not defeating you!_

He had watched his friends suffer and he wasn't going to take it any longer. He was going to hurt Cell, stop the pain, and stop the death. Just make it all stop. All he had ever wanted was to live a normal life with the parents that he loved so much, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. Not with people like Cell around.

His teeth clenched together, his emotions on the edge. He couldn't help it, this situation was impossible to him. He was backed into a corner and he wasn't going to relent anymore. This was too much, too much for the poor boy that had to face so much terror throughout his life.

Tears no longer cascaded down Gohan's thin curved cheeks, his eyes focused and concentrated as he stared at the shocked Cell. The android had never dreamed that he would see such power come from an 11-year-old boy. Just a boy. A specator that he had thought no more of than an ant when he had first arrived at the Cell Game's area. Well now that boy was about to teach Cell a lesson, a lesson he deserved long ago.

_WOW WOW Sono warai wo~WOW WOW I shall put an end_

_Ore ga tomete yaru!! ~ To that laugh of yours!!_

Gohan's destiny had been reached.

No longer was he afraid; fear was gone. 

This was something much more than fear. 

This was his destiny.


	3. DoF - Part 3

Day of Fate: Part 3 

The bardred landscape shock with fury. The hard earth crackled and crumbled under the magicient force of a single power. The power erupting through the slands and causing everything to shake with its presence. But at the source of his presence was a rage unseen, a person thought least likely to use such a move, a hatred lurking within the depths of a sweet, innocent little boy. This little boy was pissed and he wasn't going to take anymore. 

The sky seemed to suddenly turn placid, everything unmoving, the battle being fought coming to an abrupt halt. The boy was screaming, loudly and fiercely. His voice rang through the canyon walls and off the rocky mountains like a tide wave, the echo ever pireicing the sight horrid. This wasn't a scream of fear, nor one showing the helplessness of a situation. No, this was the scream of rage. Rage above all else. And this boy's rage had been triggered by one being; one being that could never be forgiven for what he had done. Cell. Gohan was going to make Cell pay for what he had done. There was no turning back now; he'd pushed him too far. He was falling over the edge of his own selfish power.

"Is that is? Is this the great power Goku was bragging about? Trunks tried the same thing before and it obviously didn't work for him." Stated Cell with a small chuckle, his body turning to look at the boy. He had a giddy smirk written across his face, his look that of disappointment and pleasure. He was disappointed that the boy would prove be such a small challege, but pleased to see that he wasn't a threat and that he would still be easily defeated even with a minimal power up.

Cell turned his back on the boy, a chuckle still in his throat as he looked toward his 'children'. "Enough play time kids, time to finish them off!" called out Cell toward the Cell Jrs. receiving glad nods as their fighting resumed, this time not holding back as they towered over the Z senshi and began beating them into bloody unconscious heaps.

"I told you to leave them alone!" screamed out Gohan, his body sparking with energy as his fingers clenched into tight fists. He didn't even seem to notice the small trinkle of blood that cascaded down the side of his palm, the warm and sleek scarlet sustance the least of his worries.

His head shook slowly, unbelieving of Cell's moves as he watched his friends from afar. They were losing, losing so quickly. "Stop this now!" yelled out the boy, his cries deaf to Cell's ears as the android merely chuckled and continued to watch the spectacle laid out in front of him.

Gohan's head slowly shook, his eyes closing tightly as his back hunched forward slightly. His teeth clenched tightly together, his hopes running against him as he lunged his power forward, breaking through the barrier that had kept it at bay all his life. And with a scream of fury everything seemed to leave his body, his mind gone, his heart and soul vacant. Hatred flooded throughout his being, his eyes deadly narrowed and his mind seeming to be thrown aside from logic, only one thought, one thing, was on his mind: Cell was going to die. He wasn't going to let the creature destroy his friends; he wasn't going to lose them, knowing already that most of them couldn't even be wished back. The thought brought tears to the young boy's eyes, the gentle stream of droplets falling down to sides of his thinly curved cheeks, his eyes narrowed and seeming to rage with fire. 

The power practically threw him back, though his feet stayed in place, the ground erupting around him. The ground was trembling, shaking, almost in fear of the awesome ki radiating around his body, the pure essenses bringing forth the attention to all those present, their eyes locked on his figure as the battle subsided for the briefest moment, all gapping in awe.

Unmei wo tobase!!~Blow away destiny!! 

"I knew you could do it," whispered out Goku gently, laying flat on his stomach, his body bloodied and his eyes dazed. He smirked nonetheless before his eyes closed, darkness surrounding his vision as he fought desperately to see the fate that he had always known would occur through his son. 

*******

Gohan slowly took a step toward Cell, the sound of his foot hitting gently against the ground floating into the ears of all those present, the area vacant of noise as the eruption of surging power began to come under control, the power harnessed by that of a mere youth of 11 years. The words that Cell spoke fell on deaf ears, Gohan taking another tentative step toward the hunkling figure, his aqua eyes almost eeriely calm as his gaze stared slightly etched toward the ground. He didn't seem to notice the smirk, almost giddy smile, that Cell wore, his attention diverted elsewhere to a much more important item that the android held within his grasp. And as the android had himself ingluded in his own self vainity, Gohan swiftly, his speed seeming that of faster than a sky jettisoned of lighting bolts that came tumbling down toward the earth, grabbed the bag of senzu beans from the awestruck android. He didn't even seem to notice that he had lost the precious possesion at first, his dark eyes going wide at the boys swiftness and his mouth slowly moving to mumble about how a mere boy could be so quick was impossible.

The boy, his golden strand shimmering in the light of the day, ignored the android, his back turning to him that set a sneer forming on Cell's features. The android immediately sent his creations after Gohan, thinking to test out this boy's new 'hidden power' that had been so boosted about. He was hoping for a good challegene, but what he got was so much more than he had hoped.

Gohan's aqua eyes narrowed as he felt the obvious presence of the Cell Jrs. He smirked, the look uncanny on his features that had seemed so young and innocent only moments ago. He looked older, like he had grown into a man in only a few mere moments of flashing power that had erupted even the heavens above them all. "No more, you can't be forgiven." Stated the boy simply, merely batting aside the first of the seven that had come at him, the other Jrs. busy with his friends to deal with him at the moment.

And so he moved with a feline-like grace toward each of the Cell Jrs. that had beaten and hurt his father and friends, his look emotionless as he merely batted them away. Body part erupted in a cloud of dust, the bits of broken pieces that had once been a smaller version of Cell floating gently to the ground and to its burial ground. But Gohan, his usually sentimental self toward such things, seemed not affected by the sight. The small creations of Cell had gone too far by trying to kill off his family and that was just too much for the young hybrid saiyan to take. So with quick and agile moves, the boy set out to do what most thought impossible: win the battle against Cell and save the day. The honor of such a thing usually presented itself only to Goku, but today the light shined upon his son, the boy not even powered up with his new transformation and having not even broken a sweat. 

"Trunks, give these to the others." Stated the boy monotone toward his comrade, flicking the bag of lifesaving beans toward Trunks so that the man could give them to the others. Gohan knew the main event was about to take place now that he had finished off the last of the Cell Jrs., ready to finish this whole ordeal with the death of Cell. He wasn't about to loose anymore of his family or friends, he knew this all had to end now and that there was no turning back whatsoever.

The youth slowly stepped up toward the once seemingly menacing creature, his fingers balling into tightly clenched fists as he slowly slid one leg back. "Ready?" he questioned gently, a smirk filling into his lips as he immediately began to take a defensive position, his look only growing at the nod of Cell's head when the android followed suit.

Trunks moved toward the rest of the senzu, his eyes' gaze straining after Gohan for a brief moment before he moved to fulfill the task that had been given to him. He could hardly believe the power he had felt radiating from Gohan! It was simply amazing in his mind, his head a hubbub of slight confusion of the twisting and turning that had occurred throughout the strifle. But the man from the future quickly shrugged off the feeling, hurrying to give each of the senshi one of the senzu beans so that they would live after the cruel beating that they had all to endure. Each seemed to forget whatever pains were bothering them as they stared, gazes locked, toward the fight erupting between Cell and Gohan. The two warriors were staring each other down scruntizingly, suddenly leaping into the air in a clash of fists and legs that sent the earth shaking underneath them as the ground trembled from the mere power radiating from the two fighters.

"I told you, I knew he could do it." Murmured Goku gently under his breathe as he watched the fight taking place between his son and Cell closely, his aqua eyes straining after their fast moving forms that sped through the air faster than a human's eye could follow. A small smile ceased the man's lips as he watched, his chest filled with pride and hope that he had always held closely with his son. He knew he could do it, that it was the boy's destiny to save the day with the unleashing of his amazing power. Cell would die and he would die at the hands of Son Gohan, thought Goku to himself softly, almost as if he could read the fate spread across and laid out for his son.

********

The scene was tense. Ki sparked and cracked around the young form of Gohan, the youth seeming to radiate a calm confidence around him that he rarely possessed, especially when it came to fighting. But with the awakings of his new powers a new sense seemed to follow suit, this one changing Gohan from a mere young boy and now to a young and skilled man, mature far surpass his own age. The bold and short figure slowly began to take several sparingly paces toward Cell, the demonic creature seeming near fearful as he stared at the opposing youth with wide eyes.

But in a blink of those two wide and unyeilding eyes, the two firece warriors bursted out into an intense and masking fight of skill and agility. Cell didn't seem to be capable of landing a punch nor kick on Gohan, the boy merely moving aside with an easy turn to the left or right. Ki blasts were sent rippling and tumbling through the air, the smell of charred flesh filling the nostrils of all those present, who seemed to merely stare in an amazed wonder toward the whole scene.

In admist of this fight a quite ironic and undaunting event occurred. Gohan began winnning against Cell. No, he was winning, plain and simple. The boy had the bio-creature trapped in a corner and there was no way out of it, which Gohan showed quite clearly when the boy began to gather up the strength of a kamehameha wave. The energy of the intense blast rippled through the air, darkening the sky with an eerie sense as a huge blast of ki made its way toward Cell, the seeming undaunted creature crying out in fear as the blast began to rack and tear apart his flesh and skin.

And the thoughtful end of the fight seemed to have been decided, some of the senshi already beginning to celebrate as large smile creased swollen and worn cheeks. But all was not at rest, the Saiyans within the group staring with low and narrowed eyes toward the horizon where half of Cell's body still trickled with life. It wasn't but a moment before the evil creature had managed to regenerate himself, bringing shunned and shocked faces to all those around the area and causing even some to weep with sorrow for they knew the end was soon now.

But the ever-conscious Gohan of his friends worries and sorrows was quick to act on the situation. Trying all his newly acquired might, the youth began to pumal Cell to the ground, damaging him beyond belief before the most oddest of occurance happened. The creature, so badly wounded, began to spit up Android 18, the unconscious woman lying before the battlegrounds though Cell and Gohan's vain fight continued forward until Cell only found one answer and solution to his problem. Gathering together his energy, the large hulk began to grow in width and height as he prepared to self-destruct himself in order to blow up the blast. Gohan, breatheless by the action was unable to do anything but pin the blame on himself for not destroying Cell sooner.

On the ridges above the fight, where the rest of the senshi lay in wait, Goku slowly rose to his feet. He smiled softly, biding a farewell to his friends and saying that he had to complete this and finish it. A deep sigh rolled between the Saiyan's parted lips as he instant transmissioned himself between Cell and his son, his gentle smile returning as he looked toward the youth. "Gohan, you did good and made me proud. I'm going to end this now…please tell your mother I'm sorry that I have to leave again and that I love her, just as I do you." He said the hushed words softly, looking thoughtfully toward the boy as he began to raise a hand on the bloated stomach of Cell.

Gohan's body began to tremble with disbelief as he heard the words his father dared to utter and the meaning behind them. "Dad…no, please don't go!" he cried out loudly, standing up quickly and beginning to run toward the man, not willing to let him go without him. Hot tears were streaming down his young and delicate features, though he didn't seem to notice, his wide eyes staring at the blurred imagine of his father as the man disappeared and the world was left in silence.

_WOW WOW Kanarazu~WOW WOW Kanarazu_

_Ore wa ore wo koete 'ku ze! ~ I will surprass myself!_

The tangable wind ruslted through the vast desert like conditions that surrounded the area. A hush silence had fallen, no voices penerating through the quiet wake that was left behind as the tall and often thought invincible Goku disappeared in a blurred flash. Mouths agape and thoughts thoroughly mistified as an unshakable feeling fell like a veil over their thoughts. Gohan fell to his knees miserably next to where he had last seen his father disappear, sobbing with tears streamed down from his reddening eyes. The rest of the warriors left standing in disbelief atop the stone cliff stared weary and silent glances at each other, all really hoping this was just some weird dream and that when they woke up everything would be fine and Goku would still be alive.

But deep down inside everyone knew this horrible event was real and that their beloved friend was gone, his only son left weeping brokely in the place of his absence.

"We should go down and see Gohan." Came one of the group's members, the man's voice undeterminable under the heavy sob that rang through his voice with each word. None really minded, all nodding their heads slowly in agreeance before hopping to the air and moving to meet the lone warrior down on the level ground. The young boy slowly began to pick himself off the ground when he felt them coming to join him, one of his hands reaching up to brush aside unshakable tears from his eyes in an attempt to look strong, though it failed miserably. The warriors looked at the boy with sympathy, trying to silently comfort the youth's shaking form. They seemed to be lost in a haze, falling further into the abiss as every second quickly vanished behind them and they remained in stunned silence.

The wind began to pick up violently around them, Gohan's tear streaked eyes looking up briefly around them in hopes that just perhaps his father might return and everything would fine again. But he never did and all they were left with was the hiss of the wind against their ears. 


	4. DoF - Part 4

Author's Note: Yes, I've finally finished with this extremely long songfic! Just on a side note, for those who are interested, the entire songfic was rewritten as of January 31st 2002.

**Day of Fate**: Part 4****

The dust flew around the group of lone warriors as the wind picked up and carried participles of debree into the air and swirled around the dejected group. With the loss of their greatest friend and ally, the group was at a huge loss of words that left all speechless and in an uncomfortable silence. But none said a word, the only sound penerating through the silence being the un-nerving whimpers of a boy who lost a father he had wished to be with longer. Everyone felt sorry for the young boy, but none knew words with which they could possibly help him and instead stayed by his side so that he would know he was not alone.

They indeed where not alone on this dark and murky day.

While Son Goku, the savior of the Earth, had given his very life to save the planet and everyone on it, the evil with which he had tried to destroy was not ready to give up yet. And with a violent shake to the grounds underneath their feet, a tirade of dust and wind up rose from the ground and into the sky, leaving all eyes in a haze and unable to even see the person standing right next to them.

"Wha-what's going on?" came one of the group's fearful voices, all knowing that this sudden outbreak in the wind and ground around them wasn't natural in the least. The trembling voice was however soon answered when a pirecing ray of power flew from admist within the haze of dust and grind, it powerful edge moving through the group with lightening speed and pirecing the armour of Trunks. The man from the future, breathed in a ragged breath as the blast ripped through his body, blood splattering from his lips and his large wound as he fell back with the impact and laid there unmoving. 

The group of warriors stared at the sight with gaping mouths, some breaking off to rush over to Trunks in hopes that the brave young man wasn't actually dead and instead just injured. They didn't want to believe that they had lost another precious member to their group, a thought that had most frozen into place. But as untimely as ever, the group knew that nothing could be changed and only hoped that the young savior from the future was not dead or could at least be brought back to life with the dragonballs if all else failed; the thought of such an act lingering back in the minds of all there left to witness the spectacle.

But the group of fighters had little time to comtemplate these rational thoughts; the man with-whom had struck down their mighty comrade making himself visibly with a menacing laugh. Mouths agape in horror, the group stared at the sight of the fully recharged and enhanced Cell. The creature seemed pleased with their reaction, a wide and glorious smirk spread across his lips and a mocking tone etching off his features.

But before any had a chance to react to the man's return, Vegeta did the act for them. The man, enraged by the possible death of son, launched himself into flight and immediately took after Cell in an effort to destroy the man once and for all by himself. His hair blazing a golden hue, Vegeta brought his hands in front of him and prepared to give an assault of irrational ki blasts on the anal creature below him, completely outraged and unable to calm himself into clear thinking. And in a mighty yelling frenzy Vegita went all out against Cell, though when the dust began to settle and all anyone heard was laboring breathes falling from the Prince's parted lips, Cell still stood; his stance tall and regale in an almost haunting manner. But the look and stance only lasted but a minute, in the blink of an eye the menacing creature having rushed over to Vegita and knocked the man to the ground with only one large blow. Falling to the ground in a heap, the poor Saiyan Prince lay there unmoving.

Mouth agasp in a near frightful array, Gohan clenched his teeth tightly together as his black eyes danced toward the sight of Cell standing several yards away from where Vegita had landed. The creature was laughing loudly, his tone everything but kindness and seeming devoid only to mocking the seeming unconscious Prince. However, the moment of insanity was short lived before the bio-android found that he had had enough playing around and was ready to start killing them off, starting with Vegita and then moving down the line as if it were only a flick of his wrist to destroy them.

Though Gohan, in his rational to protect Vegita from the impending doom that had befallen him when Cell began charging up the power for a ki blast, leapt forward and with amazing speed went for a mad dash to Vegita's limp body. But with late reactions it just wasn't enough to get them all through unharmed, Gohan taking the blow in his shoulder fully and without protection enough though he had saved his friend in the process.

Cell seemed generally shocked by the outcome of the boy's motivates, though it didn't stop him in his viewing that he had killed two birds with one stone in a sense. Though when the young boy began to gently stirr and push himself away from the ground that had fallen onto in a daze, Cell was astonished. Not only had the boy taken the impact without any blocking but he was still alive and awake after it. Cell wasn't sure if he could even withstand something that great, a thing that had him tingling with fear, though he knew he wasn't going to give the boy a chance to get that far. Bringing his hands out in front Cell slowly began to chant the kamehameha's words as ki flared to life and energy began to gather in his hands. Everyone seemed to think that this was the end until a single voice broke through the darkness of the situation and lightheartedly spoke into Gohan's mind.

'_Gohan, listen up, you need to concentrate now so that you can destroy Cell. Now I know it may seem like its impossible, but I know you can do it. You're my son and you're capable of anything as long as you put your all into it. Just think about all those people Cell has hurt and use that as your energy!_'

Goku's voice entered Gohan's mind in a haze, the boy unbelieving of the words his father was speaking yet also knowing that he wasn't going down without a fight, too much was riding on this fight alone. But even though doubt rang through his mind's voice with every word he spoke in return to his father, Goku still backed and cheered him on quietly in his mind. Gohan wasn't sure how this was going to end and even as he himself began preparing his own kamehameha wave to return Cell's blast, he was in doubt.

'_Gohan, I know you can do this! Just try!_'

_WOW WOW Ki wo atsumete~WOW WOW Gather your energy_

The voice chirped lightly and delicately into Gohan's ears, even as he was gathering energy for his blast and preparing to let loose the increditable beam of energy with using only one arm, the other having been rendered useless. "For you, dad." The young boy murmured softly under his breath, his mind focused soully on ridding the world of Cell forever, his concentration so hard that he didn't even seem to notice when Vegeta awoke from his unconscious state and slowly moved back to the sidelines after his obvious defeat.

The ground was crackling and crumbling under the tremdeous weight, dusted stirred through the air and the wind rippling across the desert plains. The force of pure and high energy was causing the air around the combats to grow heavy and warm, only adding onto the heat that bursted down upon them from the sun held high in the sky. It wasn't even late afternoon and already the fate of the world was being decided and by a young boy's hands no less.

And with a crackling whip sound the two ki blasts that had been held at bay by the two fighters suddenly were released with the single "ha", the world seem to tremble under the touch of their firece power. The collusion had been more Earth shattering than expected, the entire place shaking as if a violent earthquake was trembling the solid foundation under their feet, though the two owners of the ki seemed unfazed by the outcome of the collision. And thus the battle of the powerhouses began, each fighting for control over the other and none seeming to notice the possible outcome of the situation, the only thought ringing through their minds being if these were going to be their last few moments alive and the least few breathes of air their lungs would consume.

While all other remained silent throughout the maddening ordeal, only one single person was speaking. Goku was quietly urging his son on, telling him to use all his strength and trying to help the best way he could. He felt near helpless in his endeavors, wishing he himself could be there to help Gohan instead of being just a voice in the back of his head. It was maddening really, that he had to leave his son the job of saving the world when he really deserved so much better. Goku knew his own intentions had been to end the struggle, but things just never seemed to work the way he planned. But nonetheless the relenentless father and hero didn't give up hope just yet, spurring on his son with confident words and hoping against hope that he would be able to pull this off and save the world one more time.

The rages waves of ki battled for dominance, every once in a while one seeming as if it would gain the victory before it was brutally knocked down and everything became even again. In heaven Goku was out of ideas, he didn't know what else he could possibly do and he knew Gohan wasn't going to last much longer when he was already so drained. "I have to do something…He can't take much more of this." Came Goku's comtemplative voice before his black eyes lighted up with a thought. "I've got it!" he chirped happily before concentrating harder than he ever thought possible. He knew it was a simple chance but he had to help Gohan and this was the only way how.

Gohan had a feeling something happened the moment he felt his father's ki. Almost as soon as he thought he could hear the man's coaxing voice in his mind, telling him it was time to put it all on the line or give up. He nodded his head singly at the word, his teeth gritting together under the pain that was coursing through his limbs though even as he felt the power of his father falling around him the pain seemed to dim and his head clear from its worries. "We're going to do this dad, together." He whispered softly under his breath before the whole world around him was surrounded in a vast landscape of pure white.

_Unmei wo tobase!! ~ Blow away destiny!!_

Flickering his black eyes open Gohan was surprised to see the many startled faces of his close friends. "Uh-huh? What happened? Where's Cell?" was the first thing his chapped lips could muster, a rather large headache throbbing at the side of his head and causing his mind to be rather clouded toward what had obviously just occurred. He was fearful of a bad answer though the thought of unknowing scared him more.

"Gohan you don't remember?" A shake of the boy's raven stranded head confirmed the speaker who sighed though smiled at the protest of explaining. "You did it Gohan, you saved us from Cell!" stated the fighter happily, his voice showing obvious relief.

Gohan just smiled at the news, slowly shaking his head as wisps of black hair fell in front of his view. "No," he said with a soft pause, all casting him a quzzical glance. "Dad and I did it." He corrected softly before his mind fell back into its recesses and he rested in a gentle slumber.

THE END


End file.
